Noces funèbres
by Fleur Despois
Summary: 26 juillet 1918, Downton Abbey. " Il y avait des fleurs partout, dans des vases de cristal et de porcelaine sur la console, la commode et la table de chevet, enlacées en guirlandes autour des montants du lit. Mais leur parfum suave ne parvenait pas à masquer entièrement l'odeur pénétrante de maladie et de mort qui baignait la pièce (...) C'est alors qu'elle vit William."


_Le coin de l'auteur :_

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, une excellente et heureuse année 2016 à tous ceux qui passeraient par là. J'espère que cette nouvelle année vous apportera beaucoup de bonheur et vous permettra de réaliser les projets qui vous tiennent à cœur.

Aujourd'hui, c'est un OS sur le cinquième épisode de la deuxième saison de _Downton Abbey._ ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais en tête et je me suis - enfin !- décidée à l'écrire. Je crois que c'est épisode est l'un de ceux qui m'a le plus fait pleurer et je pleure encore à chaque fois que je le revois. Bref, ce n'est pas très gai, mais j'espère que vous aimerez malgré tout.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

 _Disclaimer :_ les personnages, décors, situations, etc. sont la propriété exclusive de la BBC et de Julian Fellowes. Je ne touche aucune rémunération pour cette histoire.

* * *

 **Noces funèbres**

 **.**

 _« On voudrait revenir à la page où l'on aime,_

 _Et la page où l'on meurt est déjà sous nos doigts. »_

Alphonse de Lamartine, _Poésies diverses_

 **.**

 _26 juillet 1918, Downton Abbey_

C'était un cauchemar. Un affreux cauchemar.

« Monsieur a demandé à Mr. Bassett de faire ceci pour vous. »

Daisy leva brusquement les yeux. Son regard se posa sur le bouquet que lui tendait Carson. Une jolie composition de roses blanches et de nigelles bleues. C'était très beau. Mais la jeune fille ne fit pas un geste pour le prendre, n'ouvrit même pas la bouche pour dire merci.

Son esprit avait arrêté de fonctionner une heure plus tôt, quand Mrs Patmore l'avait chassée de la cuisine en insistant pour qu'elle aille se changer. Daisy avait eu beau résister, prétendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de tant de temps et qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de travail, rien n'y avait fait. En arrivant dans sa chambre, elle avait trouvé Anna, occupée à étendre une jupe et un chemisier fraîchement repassés que Daisy n'avait jamais mis. Elle s'était déshabillée, puis rhabillée avec des gestes lents, détachés, mécaniques. Puis Anna l'avait coiffée. Elles n'avaient pas échangé un mot. Ensuite, elles étaient descendues. Daisy aurait préféré rester dans sa chambre. Mais Anna l'avait prise par la main et conduite jusqu'à l'office.

Daisy ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé avant que Carson ne revienne avec le bouquet. Le temps semblait s'être pris dans un filet inextricable et cotonneux. Elle prit le bouquet avec précautions, comme s'il s'agissait d'une espèce de bombe sur le point de lui exploser entre les mains.

Finalement, Anna rompit le silence :

« C'est adorable, fit-elle en lui prenant le bouquet. Là, Daisy, assieds-toi. »

La jeune fille obéit. Anna était tellement gentille, tellement désolée pour elle. Daisy n'en méritait pas tant. Elle n'était qu'une menteuse, une mauvaise personne. Soudain, elle eut besoin de le dire. Il fallait qu'elle le dise. Il fallait qu'ils la croient.

« Je ne devrais pas faire cela. Ce n'est qu'un mensonge. Vous le savez, » murmura-t-elle.

Anna posa le bouquet que la table et y cueillit deux roses à peine écloses qu'elle glissa dans ses cheveux.

« Tu le fais avec toute la bonté de ton cœur, protesta Mrs. Patmore en s'approchant.

\- Avec toute la fausseté de mon cœur, plutôt, » rétorqua Daisy.

Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas comprendre que ce n'était pas bien ? William... William était mourant. Personne ne devrait mentir à un mourant. Elle ne voulait pas que la dernière qu'il emporte d'elle soit celle d'une menteuse.

Elle aimait beaucoup William. Évidemment. Tout le monde aimait William. Et elle se sentait désespérément triste de savoir qu'il devait mourir. Mais elle ne l'aimait pas... comme ça. Pas comme une épouse. Oh Seigneur, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le courage de lui dire la vérité ?

Le silence retomba. Un silence sombre et déjà endeuillé. Daisy s'abîma dans la contemplation de la table. Un nœud du bois évoquait vaguement la silhouette d'un écureuil. Curieux. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant. La jeune fille avait le cœur serré. Une flamme brûlait dans sa poitrine, mais ce n'était ni de la pitié, ni de la tristesse. C'était de la colère. De la colère contre elle-même. Mais quoi qu'elle puisse dire, on lui rétorquerait qu'elle faisait ce qu'il fallait, qu'il serait égoïste qu'elle détrompe William alors qu'il se trouvait si près de la fin. Le silence semblait être la seule chose qui lui restait.

Un bruit de pas la tira de ses pensées.

« Vous êtes très jolie, ma chère, » déclara Mrs Hugues.

Daisy cilla.

« Le révérend est prêt, ajouta la gouvernante.

\- Allons-y, dans ce cas, » décréta Carson.

Le majordome lui offrit son bras. Daisy leva les yeux vers lui. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Anna lui tendit le bouquet avec un sourire encourageant. La jeune fille déglutit avec peine. Elle se leva, prit le bouquet et passa son bras sous celui de Carson.

Gentiment, le majordome la conduisit vers l'escalier. Ils montèrent à l'étage, suivis des autres domestiques. Solennellement, le cortège se dirigea vers la chambre qu'occupait William. Daisy eut un moment d'hésitation devant la porte. Elle leva un regard affolé vers Carson, avant de se tourner vers Mrs Hugues et Mrs Patmore qui les suivaient. La cuisinière lui adressa un petit geste d'encouragement.

Daisy ressentit une farouche envie de s'enfuir en courant. Mais Carson imprima un mouvement vers la chambre et la jeune fille n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre.

Une belle lumière claire entrait à flot par la fenêtre. Il y avait des fleurs partout, dans des vases de cristal et de porcelaine sur la console, la commode et la table de chevet, enlacées en guirlandes autour des montants du lit. Mais leur parfum suave ne parvenait pas à masquer entièrement l'odeur pénétrante de maladie et de mort qui baignait la pièce. La comtesse douairière et lady Edith étaient là, discutant avec le révérend Travis qui avait passé une étole blanche par-dessus ses vêtements sombres.

Le père de William se tenait près du lit. Il se tourna vers Daisy quand elle entra au bras de Carson. Il lui sourit tristement et lui tendit la main. Le majordome lui tapota le bout des doigts avec gentillesse et l'abandonna là, près du lit. Sans réfléchir, la jeune fille prit la main de Mr Mason. Sa peau était sèche et calleuse, mais elle était chaude et c'était tout ce que désirait Daisy. Elle se sentait glacée jusqu'à l'âme.

C'est alors qu'elle vit William. Allongé au milieu des draps immaculés, entouré de fleurs blanches et bleues, il semblait encore plus mal en point que quand elle l'avait vu la veille. Sa peau tirait sur le gris et ses yeux cernés paraissaient comme deux trous sombres au milieu de son visage. Le jeune homme lui sourit faiblement. Il semblait content de la voir. Mais Daisy voyait bien qu'il souffrait, qu'il peinait de plus en plus en respirer. Ses yeux bleus semblaient éteints. Mais ils la fixaient avec tant d'amour, de tendresse et d'espoir qu'une nouvelle fois, Daisy se sentir incapable de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui faire du mal. Les dernières bribes de courage qui lui restaient encore s'évanouirent.

« Tu... »

William déglutit ave une grimace de douleur.

« Tu es... »

Daisy secoua la tête.

« Ne parle pas, d'accord ? Il faut que tu reprennes des forces, » souffla-t-elle.

William ferma les yeux et hocha la tête.

« Nous allons commencer, » intervint le révérend d'une voix forte qui résonna dans la chambre.

Mr Mason déposa un baiser sur la main de Daisy et la déposa dans le creux de celle de William. Sa peau était si froide...

La cérémonie commença. Daisy n'en entendit pas la moitié. Son regard restait rivé à celui du jeune homme, la seule partie de son corps qui semblait être encore vivante. Des mots, parfois, parvenaient à franchir la bulle de silence qui les enveloppait tous les deux. La jeune fille avait conscience de la tristesse infinie qui s'abattait autour d'eux, mais elle ne la touchait pas. Elle ne voyait que le regard de William, ne sentait que sa main froide contre sa peau moite.

Il y eut un mouvement derrière elle et Mr Mason tendit un anneau au pasteur. Quelques instants plus tard, William passait l'alliance à son doigt.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

William pressa légèrement sa main. Daisy se penche vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Le baiser ne dura que quelques instants, mais la jeune fille se sentit remuée. Quelqu'un étouffa un sanglot. Une dernière bénédiction et ce fut fini.

Personne ne vint leur présenter des vœux de bonheur. Lady Grantham discuta un peu avec Mr Mason. Lady Edith administra ses médicaments à William. Anna, Mrs Patmore et Mrs Hugues tinrent un peu compagnie à Daisy, tandis que le reste des domestiques et le vicaire quittaient la pièce.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux rester avec lui ? » demanda-t-elle un peu timidement.

La jeune fille ne voulait pas réclamer ou avoir l'air de vouloir prendre avantage de la situation, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus abandonner William. Pas maintenant.

« Bien sûr, Daisy, répondit aussitôt Mrs Hugues. Personne ne s'attend à ce que vous retourniez travailler aujourd'hui.

\- Vous êtes sûre que... que ça ne vous fera pas trop de travail pour le dîner ? insista la jeune fille en se tournant vers Mrs Patmore.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je me débrouillerai. Reste auprès de lui. »

Les trois femmes durent retourner à leurs occupations. Daisy alla s'asseoir tout au bord du lit de William. Pour s'occuper les mains, elle commença à lisser un faux pli du drap.

« Daisy... »

Elle sursauta. Son regard accrocha celui de William.

« Je suis là, » souffla-t-elle.

La jeune fille prit sa main et s'ingénia à y ramener un peu de chaleur. Elle sentait son poult, faible, si faible, courir juste sous sa peau grisâtre, veinée de bleu. Il semblait tellement mal... Le mariage... Il avait insisté, mais tout ce remue-ménage l'avait épuisé. Si seulement il l'avait écoutée, peut-être qu'il serait mieux ?

William... Il avait été un ami, presque un frère, un peu maladroit parfois, mais toujours prêt à la défendre. Même si elle ne l'aimait pas comme il l'aurait souhaité, elle ne voulait pas le voir mourir. Pourquoi cette satanée guerre s'en était-elle prise à lui ? Ce n'était pas juste.

Mr Mason approcha une chaise et s'assit. Le vieil homme avait les yeux rougis, la mine abattue. Regarder partir son fils devait être éprouvant. Il avait déjà perdu sa femme et William était son unique enfant, du moins, à ce que Daisy avait compris. La jeune fille se sentait comme une usurpatrice, une intruse, prenant part à un chagrin et à un deuil auxquels elle n'avait pas droit. Elle était triste, bien sûr. Ils l'étaient tous. Son cœur se serrait toujours quand elle pensait à William. Mais la place qu'elle occupait, là, maintenant, n'était que le fruit d'un mensonge et William ne méritait pas ça.  
Daisy eut soudain envie de fondre en larmes. Le garçon le plus gentil qu'elle ait jamais rencontré était en train de mourir et elle n'avait qu'un visage faux et trompeur à lui présenter.

Une faible pression sur ses doigts l'arracha à ses pensées moroses. Un maigre sourire glissa sur les lèvres de William. Il avait l'air plus serein. Les médicaments commençaient à faire effet.

« Je... Je suis content que... que tu sois là, " déclara le jeune homme d'une voix écorchée.

Daisy lui adressa un sourire tremblant, bouleversée.

« Je... »

William ferma les yeux et déglutit.

« Je n'en ai plus... pour longtemps... n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune fille se mordit la langue. Mr Mason étendit le bras et posa la main sur le poignet de son fils.

« N'y pense pas, mon petit. Nous sommes là. »

William acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit. Daisy observa sa poitrine s'élever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration sifflante. Il avait l'air apaisé. Et il paraissait très jeune. Trop jeune pour être ainsi au seuil de la mort.

Combien de temps s'écoula ainsi ? Des secondes, des minutes, des heures. Elle en perdit le compte.

La nuit tomba vite. Trop vite. Daisy se leva pour allumer les lumières dans la chambre, avant de retourner s'asseoir auprès de William. Elle continua de surveiller sa respiration laborieuse, craignant que chaque expiration soit la dernière.

Après un moment, Mrs Patmore entra que la pointe des pieds. Elle s'approcha de Daisy, le regard lourd de compassion et de chagrin.

« Tu dois être épuisée, mon petit. Pourquoi ne me laisserais-tu pas prendre le relai ? Tu pourrais aller te reposer, » proposa-t-elle à mi-voix en prenant les mains de la jeune fille.

Daisy secoua la tête.

« Non merci, Mrs Patmore. Je reste avec lui, répondit-elle avec fermeté. Je ne vais pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant qu'il a besoin de moi. »

Une ombre de sourire glissa sur les lèvres de la cuisinière.

« Il n'a plus besoin de vous, désormais, Daisy, » intervint Mr Mason.

La jeune fille sursauta. Son regard tomba sur le visage pâle de William. Ses traits étaient aussi paisibles que quelques instants plus tôt. Seulement... Ses paupières ne frémissaient plus. Sa respiration s'était tue. Il était parti.

« Il n'a plus besoin d'aucun d'entre nous. »

Mr Mason se tourna vers elle et peut sa main entre les siennes. Daisy se laissa faire, sonnée. Mais peu à peu, les mots prirent leur sens et la douloureuse réalité s'imposa à elle.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis que William était revenu, blessé et déjà mourant, à Downton, Daisy pleura.

\- FIN -


End file.
